<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King of Hearts by Quroypeco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412786">King of Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quroypeco/pseuds/Quroypeco'>Quroypeco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Figaro twins are best twins, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quroypeco/pseuds/Quroypeco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar doesn’t know what this feeling really is, and Setzer is afraid he knows exactly what it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edgar Roni Figaro/Setzer Gabbiani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThNinjassistant/gifts">ThNinjassistant</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just the start of a request! I’ve a bit more written, but I think my work really shines in short bursts so while I continue to work on this I’ll post this beginning snippet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edgar flipped the coin in his hand over and over and over. He had been doing this for some time now, head resting against his other hand, eyes staring blankly ahead. Truth was, he was kind of anxious at this moment. Though he certainly had a mind for the mechanical, thinking about emotions frustrated him to no end. Despite that, here he was, sitting alone in his small quarters in the Falcon, searching his mind for a time he had ever felt something like this. And what was this feeling anyway?</p>
<p>He thumbed the coin in his hand until it was warm. Flip. </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p>Setzer sighed audibly and pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes. He didn’t really know why he was here, other than that he couldn’t sleep- he wasn’t thinking about these blueprints anyway, he was thinking about Edgar. They had become so close in this ruined world- hunting down spare parts, talking mechanics (and bickering about things, but that always just became a fun game for Setzer), late-night tinkering over a drink or two. Dare he think it, but Setzer hadn’t had fun and companionship like this since... since...</p>
<p>Daryl.</p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Revitalize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Confusion, coffee, and questions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have got to stop writing on mobile, it’s terribly hard to edit lol. It also removes my italics??? SHRUG</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edgar emerged from his room completely unrested. It had been a long night of challenging his brain to process... that feeling. Nevertheless, he found a reasonable conclusion impossible. It just couldn’t be. A delusion, all of it. He decided it was time for coffee. He would certainly need it to make it even partially through today.</p><p>The king made his way towards the airship’s communal kitchen area- Setzer and Daryl had really thought of everything- and found his favorite coffee cup. It wasn’t really his cup, per se, but everyone seemed to have one they preferred. Edgar smiled. It really was the little things that brought comfort in the state of their world now. He made a mental note to thank Setzer later for stocking up on kitchenware as they had picked up the crew from various places. It made Edgar feel like things might be okay, like he had actually made true friends. Not that when he returned to Figaro this could last, assuming anything ever went back to normal. His smile turned to a frown as he sighed to himself. He retrieved his cup and sat it on the countertop, and turned around. Sabin must have had the same idea, as Edgar caught him yawning on the way in.</p><p>“Morning, Sabin,” Edgar said. </p><p>Sabin waved a hand in front of his face, covering his yawn.</p><p>“Mornin’, Edga-WHOAH! Did you even sleep? You look terrible!” Sabin laughed.</p><p>Edgar shot him an absolutely deadpan look which only made his twin laugh even harder.  Truth be told though, Edgar was glad to have some interaction after being trapped with his thoughts last night.</p><p>“Well, for your information, if I got ANY sleep it certainly wasn’t restful!”</p><p>Sabin’s curiosity had officially been piqued-</p><p>“Ohoho! What’s got you troubled?”</p><p>Edgar sighed and brought a hand up to rub his face.</p><p>“Don’t tell me! I bet it’s girl problems, huh? How do you always get into this mess?”</p><p>“No no no, it’s not that!” Edgar blurted, cheeks starting to flush. Sabin laughed heartily.</p><p>“Sure, sure,” Sabin answered, goofy smile still plastered across his face. “You know what you should do? Go talk to Setzer! He’s one of those ladies’ men types too, yeah?”</p><p>Ugh, that was the one thing Edgar couldn’t do right now, but he couldn’t exactly tell Sabin. How embarrassing to admit. Sabin rubbed his chin, deep in thought, mulling over his next words.</p><p>“Aaaahhhhh, no, I see now. You definitely can’t do that.”</p><p>Edgar’s expression changed to total surprise. Why not? Did his brother see right through him? His heart rate soared and he felt mild panic setting in.</p><p>“If you ask Setzer for advice, it’ll go straight to his head. He’ll win a non-existent bet set between two playboys and you’ll never hear the end of it! You’re outta luck, brother!” he guffawed. Edgar laughed in response.</p><p>“You’re right- NO ONE would hear the end of it, more like!”</p><p>How very like Setzer that would be. Annoying but...  indescribably charming in a way. Feeling a little better, he returned his attention to coffee.</p><p>“Care to have a cup with me, Sabin?”</p><p>His brother grinned.</p><p>“Who’d pass up coffee with his brother?”</p><p>How Edgar had missed time with him. Sabin’s good mood was always contagious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Had fun writing Sabin! I think he’s a big, kind-hearted softie, haha.  Slowly working out where I want this to go; I think this may be longer than I first intended! There’ll be more soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blueprint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An elaborately laid plan, or simply gambler’s luck?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmm, I see what you’re saying, but I don’t think it’s implementation is going to produce nearly the result you’re expecting...” Setzer half-mumbled, sitting his glass down and chewing his lip. Edgar’s brow furrowed and he frowned slightly.</p><p>“Maybe you’re right, actually,” Edgar admitted, leaning back onto the couch. They had been here for what felt like hours, back-and-forthing the latest batch of ideas they had to improve the Falcon’s power output. But why? The ship performed more than adequately. Perhaps just the thrill of pushing its engineering to its limits. To break its limits. Boredom, maybe, or more likely the sheer technological lust the two shared. Setzer picked up his glass and offered it to Edgar.</p><p>“Here, you finish mine. I’ll go get us a refill,” he said, reaching across Edgar to get the king’s glass from the small couch-side table. Edgar involuntarily shivered as Setzer’s arm casually touched him, and he hoped the gambler didn’t notice. Close quarters with Setzer had become exciting and frightening ever since Edgar had begun struggling with his feelings about him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as Setzer left to refresh their drinks. Calm breathing overtook the butterflies creeping into his stomach as he tried to focus his attention firmly on the blueprints on the table in front of him. He leaned forward to look them over, and his glass reappeared in front of him.</p><p>“Another of my finest spirits for my liege,” Setzer hummed as he sat down next to Edgar. “May it guide us to a solution, or at least a good night’s rest!” He clinked his glass against Edgar’s and nudged the king with his elbow. Edgar chuckled and raised his glass.</p><p>“May something momentous come of this gathering of minds!”</p><p>“The chips are down!” Setzer laughed heartily. They clanged their glasses together and each took a sip. Setzer broke the following silence first.</p><p>“One would be hard-pressed to find any two engineers as smart as us, Edgar. Why, if you searched the world I doubt any would come near.”</p><p>Edgar chuckled and leaned back, drink in hand.</p><p>“I do think you’re right, dear friend. How crazy is it that we crossed paths again?”</p><p>“Fate,” Setzer laughed. “Lady Luck sure smiled on us, didn’t she? How lucky to be here again.”</p><p>Edgar nodded and hummed in approval. Indeed, it felt like it couldn’t have been anything but fate. A warm feeling washed over him and he breathed out contentedly- it was getting harder to keep his feelings in check, but he felt so comfortable here with Setzer he couldn’t help it. Maybe now was the perfect opportunity to broach the subject of these feelings he couldn’t name? But his mind ground to a halt at that thought. He still wasn’t sure about this, and he so hated making himself feel vulnerable. It wasn’t like him to be vulnerable. He started to sit up to get back to looking over the blueprints and various papers they had jot notes on, but Setzer put a hand out in front of his chest.</p><p>Edgar shot a glance in Setzer’s direction and they locked eyes. The king felt his heart skip a beat. He hoped Setzer couldn’t somehow feel it too. Before he had time to process what was happening, the gambler was close enough that Edgar could practically taste the whiskey coming off of his breath, and then- he really could. Setzer had closed that distance and kissed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Didn’t abandon this, just have perpetual writer’s block until I don’t lol. So I was thinking about writing chapters following Setzer too, but I don’t know if that’s overkill or will add anything to the story. What do you guys think? Anyway, hope everyone has enjoyed it so far &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Careful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There was no denying it anymore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edgar rushed into his quarters, both scared he’d be followed and scared he wouldn’t. </p>
<p>That was real. It was definitely real. He and Setzer had had a moment, and they had kissed. Edgar panicked. He didn’t like that he had enjoyed it, and he didn’t like that Setzer was surprised he pulled away. He worried that he may have offended Setzer, and worried that he didn’t know what to do next. Damn. His mind swirled as he leaned back against the door and slid to the floor. Why was he panicking like this? Was it because he was scared of losing Setzer’s companionship? They had become such fast friends and Edgar wasn’t sure he’d ever find someone else that he had so much in common with. Did Setzer see him as more than a friend? And did Edgar want Setzer to see him that way?</p>
<p>“AHH!” Edgar slammed his fists down, frustrated with himself. What was he thinking?! He brought shaking hands up and buried his face in them. It was all so much for him to comprehend. He let himself scream, body trembling against the door. After a moment, he heard a faint knock against it and almost jumped out of his own skin. A small voice:</p>
<p>“Ahhh, should I... come back later?”</p>
<p>It was Setzer. Edgar blinked hard and drew in a deep breath. What now?<br/>Silence. Deep breaths. Setzer knew he was in here. Edgar knew that. He heard Setzer clear his throat on the other side of the door.</p>
<p>“I thought we... should probably talk. Maybe sooner than later, Edgar.”</p>
<p>The king’s skin prickled upon hearing Setzer say his name. A chill coursed through his body and he winced. He sighed. Steadying himself on shaky hands, he pushed himself up off the floor and wiped his clothes down. Another deep breath and Edgar turned to face the door. Now or never, now or never, now or never. And it couldn’t be never. Neither he nor Setzer were going to just disappear. The Falcon was everyone’s home as much as Setzer’s, and it was Setzer himself who had invited them all to stay here in the piteous state of a ruined world. He reluctantly reached for the lock and unfastened it, hand white-knuckle gripping the knob. He slowly opened it, looking down at Setzer’s boots, and stepped back to let the other man in.</p>
<p>Setzer stepped in quietly, lips pursed in silence. He closed the door behind him and leaned back into it, letting out a sigh.</p>
<p>“... Edgar, I’m sorry. I must admit, I’m not used to being... that terrible at reading a room. I’m afraid I overstepped, and I’m sincerely sorry-“</p>
<p>Edgar cleared his throat and stepped back to take a seat on the edge of his bed.</p>
<p>“Don’t, um, a-apologize just yet,” he stammered, voice clearly shaky. “Why don’t you have a seat and... just...” He motioned to the chair nearby and wiped his hand across his face. Setzer obliged, sitting down and bowing his head to look at the floor. </p>
<p>“Look, Edgar... I...” Setzer trailed off, as if he couldn’t find the words he wanted to continue with. True, he was sorry for surprising Edgar like that, but he wasn’t sorry for how he realized he felt. But what if those feelings completely ruined their friendship? He’d be miserable again. Lonely. Selfish. Lost. Not again, he couldn’t. His spiraling thoughts were interrupted by Edgar clearing his throat once more.</p>
<p>“Me too,” came the king’s voice, almost inaudible.</p>
<p>Setzer looked up, a quizzical expression on his face and heart thudding in his chest. ‘Me too’ what? What the hell did that mean? Almost as if Edgar could read his thoughts, he answered.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I... I think I may have fallen for you, my friend.”</p>
<p>Setzer breathed an intense sigh of relief and leaned back in the chair. Oh man, that was going to make this talk SO much easier, thank god. He could literally feel the air start to thin out.</p>
<p>“Really, Edgar? You only think so? I absolutely cannot let this ship be the cause of my heartbreak twice.”</p>
<p>Setzer had intended for that last part to be a joke to clear the tension, but as the words left his mouth his heart hurt so much it took his breath away. He drew in on himself and crossed his arms. Setzer also did not deal with his vulnerability well. Though he flirt often with others, being truly open with someone was well-reserved. He hoped to become that person with Edgar, but he surprised even himself with how raw a flitting memory of his past with Daryl still stung. Edgar reached his arm out toward him and clasped his hand around Setzer’s forearm.</p>
<p>“Setzer, I don’t really know what I’m doing, but the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you. Please... don’t take my confession lightly. I wouldn’t worry myself to death like this if it wasn’t you.”</p>
<p>So Edgar had worried about this too. That made Setzer feel a little better- he wasn’t used to worrying that his feelings could ruin a friendship so dear to him. Perhaps either of them could have kept their sentiments to themselves, but Setzer was certain that it would have eventually driven him mad. A slight smile played on his lips.</p>
<p>“If you worried yourself to death, you’d have never gotten this far, King of Figaro. Nor would I have.”</p>
<p>Setzer unfurled his arms and took Edgar’s hand in his own, easing closer to him.</p>
<p>“Safe to say the feeling is mutual, Edgar. Shall we try again?”</p>
<p>Setzer reached out and tilted Edgar’s head up to look him in the eyes, and slowly, carefully, oh so softly touched his lips to the king’s. And this time Edgar felt no fear as he sincerely pressed back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew. I think this is the longest thing I’ve ever written?? And boy was this chapter written across the better part of two months- I have severe writing (and probably very real undiagnosed lol) ADHD, so if this doesn’t flow together well, my apologies! No beta, we die like men, et cetera, et cetera!</p>
<p>I think this can safely end here. Not a cliffhanger, just a positive outcome. I’ve also never written anything exploring realization of feelings, so I hope I did it justice! I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Comments and criticism are more than welcome and appreciated, and thanks to everyone for checking it out c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>